You Need a Teacher!
by thewickedverkaiking
Summary: Reylo One-Shot. Alternate ending to Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015). I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters. Enjoy and May the Force be with you! :)


_(( I can't help it I ship it so hard I mean Reylo is literally so cute. And no I don't support incest because we don't know yet okay? And if Rey is a Solo or a Skywalker I promise I'll jump ship.))  
_  
Crackly red clashed with blue plasma as they stood over the edge of the cliff. The snowy ground crumbled beneath their feet; the destruction of the planet had begun. Rey fought to keep calm, but she could feel Kylo Ren advancing, pushing her back. He was trying to force her over the cliff's edge. Desperately, she battled him with her lightsaber; the new weapon felt unwieldy and far too short. She would have given anything to have her staff now. She gritted her teeth tightly as Kylo locked his blade with hers, red sparks flying between both of them.

"You need a teacher!" Kylo growled, his voice still louder than the roar of the falling rocks and trees. Their faces were so close to each other's. Rey looked at him, trying not to choke on ozone as he bent the sabers closer to her face. In spite of the biting, wintry gale, she could practically feel the heat emanating from the plasma. His face was lit up from the red and purple light, hers awash in blue and violet.

She stared at him in confusion, what in the galaxy did he mean? She shifted her feet in the powdery snow, trying to get a grip and stop sliding. As if sensing her bewilderment, he added, "I can show you the ways of the Force!"

The Force.

She shut her eyes, taking a deep breath. Just letting the Force fill her with its strength and calmness. She let it guide her, and with one superhuman effort, she forced Kylo back with her lightsaber, rolling by him just as the ground she had been standing on crumbled away, crashing down into a deep chasm of nothingness. She staggered to her feet, weapon raised in defense, but to her astonishment, he stepped back, allowing her to regain a steady grip on the snow. Breathing hard, she kept her lightsaber raised, trying to size him up, unsure of what he was trying to do.

"You need a teacher," he said, and his voice was soft, deep gentle… almost inviting. In spite of herself, she moved towards him, her right arm sliding down to her side.

Kylo stretched out his arm towards her, and as if in a trance, she took his strong, gloved hand in her own small, cold one. She gazed up to his dark brown eyes with her own hazel ones, and was confused by what she saw in them. Instead of the aggression, the intent to kill, it was replaced with a strange gentleness of a monster who has suddenly realized the horrors of his deeds, an impassive soul suddenly feeling love again. She didn't know whether she should be frightened as he drew her closer to him.

They were interrupted by a roar of an engine as the landing lights of the Falcon appeared over the frosty treetops. Kylo stiffened visibly, a pained expression crossing his face as he saw the craft of his father – the man he had murdered.

"Finn!" Rey suddenly exclaimed, loosening her grip on his hand and running over to where her friend lay, motionless in the snow. Chewbacca appeared on the landing ramp, and Rey was frantically trying to feel for Finn's pulse. Chewie found it, and both human and Wookie bent over their wounded comrade.

"Leave him." Kylo ordered, through gritted teeth. That worthless traitor.

"No." Rey met his fiery gaze with her own steely one unflinchingly, and Kylo realized that no one had ever spoken to him like that, and he didn't know what to make of it.

Chewie gently picked Finn up, carrying him into the Falcon's medical bay. Seeing that her friend was taken care of, Rey returned to Kylo's side.

"The First Order will be here soon," he stated calmly, as if he was reporting the weather.

"Let's go, Ben," she gently coaxed, and he couldn't help but feel a little tremor as she spoke the name he had once gone by. The name that brought back so many memories that he had tried to suppress for so long, the name that reminded him of the old life and the old self he had hated so much. He clutched at his wounded side as a fresh wave of pain assaulted him.

"Let's go, Ben," Rey repeated, grasping his hand, her voice now firmer and more urgent, "Let's go."

Kylo let Rey lead him through the powdery white snow, up the ship's landing ramp, and into the Falcon's cockpit. He drew a shaky breath as he gingerly placed a hand on the pilot's chair of the ship that he had flown in next to his father so many years ago. Chewie was at the back, tending to Finn. Kylo stopped short, as he saw his father's best friend, now heartbroken and companionless.

Without wasting any time, Rey sat down, setting the hyperdrive coordinates as the Falcon rose from the ground. Kylo couldn't help but admire how quickly and lightly her slender, nimble fingers threw switches and pressed buttons like an expert, instead of the… scavenger that everyone else had called her.

As Starkiller Base began disintegrating into a fiery ball, as the stars outside the cockpit turned into streaks of light, as the Falcon shot off on her way home, prince and scavenger shared a tight embrace, as they slipped into the Falcon's interior, hand in hand.

They were going home.


End file.
